Kuoh Archery Club
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I knew that my life would change when I finally attended Kuoh Academy. I knew that my Blond stalker was dangerous as soon as I met him. What I didn't know was my brother is a hated pervert and that my stalker was a High Class Devil of a certain Clan and that one of the High Class Devils had their eye on Issei. Just Great. OC POV, I don't own High School DxD
1. New Beginning

**New Beginning**

"I swear to all that is good, Issei, that I will castrate you with a smile on my face if you rant about breasts in my hearing range on our first day." I said to my elder brother who was transferring into the now co-ed Kuoh Academy just as I was entering my first Year of High School. I love the idiot, I really do, but there is only so many glorifications of breasts a girl can take. The only amusing part was Issei take great offence to anyone remotely looking at me as a woman, the fact that I was rather large for a Japanese woman, in height and breasts, only added to his misery.

"Only on our first day?" Issei asked after wincing at the threat. I sighed knowing that the explanation I was about to give would screw me over at some point.

"I would prefer it to be until you Graduate but we both know you would never be able to so all I ask is just one day, just one, where I don't have to listen about your breast fetish." I said adjusting the bag I had on my back as we entered the Academy grounds.

"As much as it pains me…I promise you won't hear me today." He said looking at the rest of the students which were mainly female, with a mixture of Japanese and Foreign girls. I smirked knowing he was going to torture himself today while doing his best to ensure I didn't hear his little rants. I watched as some of the students suddenly huddled around a group of new arrivals.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked bewildered as the new group was treated like celebrities.

"I take it you're new." A passing girl with a bokken said as she stopped. "Due to the lack of interaction with boys some of the traits of the girls around here are rather exaggerated compared to elsewhere. One of which is Hero Worship and that group is made up of Rias Gremory, the redhead whose father owns the school, Akeno Himejima, the Yamato Nadeshiko, Yuuto Kiba, who is known for helping the kendo club, and Koneko Toujou, who is just starting this year but Rias asked us to help her out if needed."

"So they're the Princess of the Academy and her groupies." I said dryly since my last school had a group that was similar and were it not for me attending the Karate Tournaments in the schools name I would have been expelled due to nepotism.

"While true I have known them for many years and know them to be kind if naïve people." A voice said behind us making me turn to see a blond with blue eyes smiling confidently at us. Issei and I stiffened at the sight of him for different reasons, Issei due to the fact he was a pretty boy and I did because I felt he was dangerous. "I'm Ronin Phenex, it is a pleasure to meet some of my peers." He said with a bow while the girl that first talked fainted with a bright red face.

"Rin Hyoudou, this is my elder brother Issei Hyoudou and the girl that fainted didn't introduce herself." I said with a bow while watching him carefully, something both males caught but only Ronin seemed to know why.

"Nice to meet you but we must be off." Issei said with forced cheerfulness as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "I didn't think you were the type to be interested in the pretty boys."

"It wasn't his looks I was watching him for Issei. Something about him puts me on edge so whatever you do don't piss him off." I took a small glance back to see Ronin watching us leave with a bit more of a hungry tint to his smile. It was only later I realised he wasn't looking at Issei at all.

KAC

I ignored the watchers as I moved through my Karate Kata with deliberate slowness. I had started taking self defence lessons at my Father's behest when I was four and had grown to love attaining unity between my body and mind. The thrill of the spars with others wasn't anything to scoff at either. I stopped suddenly midblock as I felt someone attack the back of my head. I rolled under the attack and launched myself at my attacker.

"So you really aren't a poser." Ronin Phenex said as we traded blows that was always blocked by the other until I landed a spinning back kick to his gut that separated us. "Nice kick, we should spar more some time."

"Do you make a habit of attacking people from behind?" I asked ignoring the invitation and the feeling that he was holding back against me. It didn't help that there was a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Just the ones that interest me and practice martial arts." He said with a grin that had caused more than one girl to faint. "I've been negotiating with the Academy Governor about creating an archery club but I need a Vice-President before he even thinks of allowing it to be an official club."

"You attack me and expect me to become Vice-President of a club you hope to get off the ground? You come from a rich family that rarely if ever says no, don't you?" I asked completely deadpanned at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation making him pause for a moment.

"When put like that it does sound ridiculous and yes I do come from a well off family even if I have four siblings. Out of everyone I have met so far you are the only one with the brains, discipline and physical talent to earn my attention and I refuse to surround myself with people I don't like."

"And how do you know you would like me? For all we know we could be worst enemies and not yet realise it." I was put on edge as he gave genuine laughter.

"While that may be true life isn't without risks and some of the risks give the biggest rewards. If you want details let me know. Oh and take this, you never know when you might need it." He said handing over a leaflet with an odd symbol on it before walking away. I watched him go wondering if this was what flies felt like as the spider wrapped them.

KAC

"So how was your first day at Kuoh Academy?" My Mother asked as we sat at the dinner table that day. I had always enjoyed it as, despite my parents grumbling about Issei's habits and attitude, we were a close family.

"Rin got a stalker in the form of one of the new pretty boys." Issei said making our parents stare at me as I sighed in annoyance.

"He can't be classified as a stalker quite yet but he does seem to have taken a bigger interest in me than you would expect." I said honestly since I had yet to find him following me home or bribing people to get information on me quite yet. "He invited me to be Vice-President of the Archery Club when he makes it. It really is quite odd."

"Perhaps he has a fancy for you." Father said making me deadpan at him, very few people liked girls that could rival them in height, and caused Issei to start hyperventilating. Of course he ignored this and continued on. "You did say that you wanted to expand your hobbies and learning archery could do that for you."

"While the latter is a good point, why would I want to be around him if the only reason he invited me was to get into my knickers?" I asked ignoring the paranoid mumblings of Issei about my innocence. I rolled my eyes at that since I overheard him and his friends frequently and while they didn't talk about me when Issei was there they did when he wasn't.

"He might be a nice boy that wants something more for all you know Rin. Besides, you're almost sixteen now and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet despite being a lovely girl." Mother said making me roll my eyes since I knew that, while I wasn't anywhere near ugly, I wasn't exactly the most attractive girl out there. The only thing I had really going for me was the fact my breasts were larger than most girls I grew up with.

"NO!" Issei shouted having had enough of that talk and unable to remain silent any longer. "I will not allow any boy to defile my little sister even in the confines of their own head! If this stalker tries anything there won't be anything left of him to bury!" I banged my head off the table in annoyance.

"This is a part of why I haven't had a boyfriend. The last boy that was remotely interested was chased away by him and his pervy friends. I very much doubt that they wouldn't do so again no matter what I threaten them with." I said waving my hand at the now standing Issei. Why couldn't my brother be normal?

"You said it was only part, what's the other part?" Father asked ignoring his son's muttering.

"Guys like girls smaller than them, which I'm not, and none of them have caught my eye. They're either hot and complete jerks or nothing special in looks and complete doormats. How can you have a proper relationship if you always get your way?" I really couldn't see myself in a relationship like that and the less said about my preferences the better. Issei would have a heart attack if he knew I would sleep with anyone that overpowered me with the intention of bedding me. It wasn't like there were many interested in me and even fewer that could defeat me.

KAC

I blinked as I watched the homeless guy mutter to himself as he hid, badly, behind a tree and waited to ambush some poor soul. The only reason I had found him was because I had been practicing parkour in the trees to help keep my physical conditioning. I was about to speak up when the tree I was in was hit with lightning making me yelp and fall out of the tree.

"It seems my aim needs work." He said turning around as I picked myself up. It was then I noticed he had a staff in his hand, it had blended into the tree so I hadn't seen it. I fought off a shiver as he looked over me. "Yes, you will do nicely." I jumped behind the tree on instinct and avoided the bolt of lightning he sent at me making my eyes widen. "Do be a dear and stay still."

"Go to hell!" I shouted as I ducked under the staff strike and landed a powerful punch to his gut. I went to uppercut him but his free hand grabbed my wrist. I screamed as lightning coursed through me. As soon as it stopped I launched myself at him knocking him to the ground. I laid into his face as fast and hard as I could to keep him from doing anything else until I was pulled off of him.

"Now, now, Rin Hyoudou, there is no need for you to hurt your hands anymore on this filth." Ronin Phenex said as I tried to get out of his grasp. "When you used my flyer I didn't expect to find this." I would have asked what he was going on about but it seemed the damage from the lightning had finally caught up to me. I could see the edge of my vision darken. "You did a good job for an unaware human but just as you got him he got you." I looked down and saw that my skin was severely burned and blistered before the black was all I knew.


	2. Devil's Life For Me

**Devil's Life For Me**

I groaned as I slowly became aware of the world around me. I was confused as the last thing I remembered was being hauled off of a mage of some kind that fried me with lightning. I slowly blinked my eyes open and froze as I saw that I was in a room too well decorated to be mine. Not only that but I had an arm around me with the hand squeezing my breast roughly but not painfully.

"I apologise for my wandering hands but your body is intoxicating and hands will wander when we sleep." Ronin whispered huskily into my ear as he pulled me closer to him. The thing I noticed most, other than the fact he was happy to be holding me, was the fact there was no pain. "However there must be business before pleasure."

"I would believe that if you weren't still groping me." I told him dryly making him hum but he didn't stop and by this point I didn't want him to.

"True…I guess multitasking it is. That mage gave you 2nd and 3rd degree burns all over your body." I grimaced as that would have made martial arts impossible for me to pursue. "Fortunately for you I had a couple of ways to heal you completely so I chose the one that got me the most. For you to understand I need to tell you more about my family and our history." The then explained the Three Factions, the Devil Civil War and the Great War before telling me about his Family. Once he was finished and I had sorted it all out in my head I grabbed his wrist to stop his groping.

"So in essence the way you could have healed me with Phoenix Tears which would have had no lasting consequence and would have allowed me to negotiate with you to pay you back. Instead you went with a slower method that not only tied me to you but also gave you a reason to get me naked and grope me." He chuckled a little and kissed my neck before groping my other breast despite me trying to stop it.

"Yes. When I saw you I wanted you and all I have seen since then has merely added to that. I'm used to getting what I want and you were essentially handed to me on a platter. It's not like you're getting nothing out of it. As my Queen, and yes that is the Evil Piece I used, your entire base stats have jumped up, you can also fly and use magic and will live for a long time by my side. It also pulls you out of trouble as the Mage died from your attack and if you were still human the other mages would ensure you paid for it despite merely defending yourself. A little groping that you're clearly enjoying is a small price to pay for that."

"While I may now be stuck as your Queen that doesn't mean I will return to your bed willingly." I told him getting another chuckle from him.

"Not at first but as I said, I always get what I want. I asked my Father about what to make of you since I didn't want you to slip away because of my stupidity and pride. Imagine my surprise when he said if I wanted your body I could just take it." I felt a jolt of fear and anticipation when he said that. "But I want more than your body. I want your heart. I always get what I want."

KAC

My eye twitched as I heard the mutterings of the students as I walked into school with Ronin so close beside me it was a miracle we weren't actually touching. The eye twitch wasn't merely just because exaggerated rumours were being created as I walked but also because Ronin was wearing a very, very smug smile on his face that I knew, I just knew, was going to cause even more rumours to go around. It didn't help that Ronin had said flat out we were going to be doing a lot of one-on-one training until I was the level he believed his Queen should be. Given the show of power he gave me before we left his Manor I wisely didn't take offence to that.

"Hello Ronin, I guess you finally started recruiting." A stern but soft voice said knocking me out of my musing. I turned to see Souna Shitori standing there with her Vice-President Tsubaki Shinra. What took me aback was the fact that Souna felt like a watery version of Ronin and Tsubaki felt like she was bouncing me back. Suddenly realising there were several people stronger than you was strangely more relieving than humbling. I guess becoming a devil increased my desire for fighting.

"I can't allow just any riff-raff in and you have a habit of snatching up the good ones before I notice them." Ronin replied with a hint of teasing in his polite tone. That was something that confused me. Ronin was always polite despite being a greedy and arrogant bastard.

"But it seems you got this one before I could." Sona said making me groan inwardly as it seemed I was an unknowing devil magnet. "Bring her to my Office when you get the chance so she can meet my Peerage. I doubt I will have many orders but it would be better if she met those that could carry them to her."

"Hold up a second." I said unable to keep quiet. "How does the whole multiple Kings in one territory thing work?" There had to be something that kept them from trying to kill each other as I could see them having difficulty sharing.

"Kuoh and the surrounding area are co-owned by the Sitri and Gremory Families, her real name is Sona Sitri by the way. In essence the Sitri own it all from six in the morning till six at night while the Gremory own it from six at night until six in the morning. I am a guest here so I would have to listen to them should they ask during the hours they own the town. All it seems to be so far is the odd Stray Hunts when they're otherwise occupied. These will supplement your training." I nodded but before more could be said Issei appeared and started shaking me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you didn't come home last night?" Issei shouted in my face until I tapped him in the stomach making him double over. I was careful not to put too much effort in as Ronin had flat out stated Issei wasn't worth using his Tears on never mind an Evil Piece.

"I was attacked in the park and Ronin appeared as I beat my attacker. When I passed out from my injuries he took me home as he doesn't know where we live." I said without lying once as Ronin really didn't know where my house was but I knew that wouldn't last for long.

"Remember to go to the Club House that was just built after school finishes." Ronin said reminding me of my new inescapable duties.

KAC

"So do you have your eye on anyone else for your Peerage?" I asked Ronin, who was going over paperwork at the equipment table, as I pulled back and arrow and released it into the outer centre ring. The new Archery Club building was state of the art and was 150m long. More than enough space to have an archery range, storage area and two offices, one for him and one for me as he did have a large amount of territory in the Underworld to manage and I would be helping him once he taught me how.

"There is a Hero Descendant I have my eye on as she would be a good Bishop but I have no idea if she sees the world in black and white or not. She is currently in the hands of a Mage Group known as Acolytes of Merlin who wish to sacrifice 'Evil' species like Devils to revive the dead Wizard." Ronin said making me give him a deadpanned look as Mages weren't in my good books at the moment and wondering if the group was really that stupid.

"So the only one other possible recruit is a Mage, who may or may not want to kill us to bring back Merlin of all people." I went back to my archery as I shook my head. It was incredibly relaxing and something I was quickly becoming skilled at, so skilled I was planning on having it as my range attack almost exclusively.

"Not the only one but the one I have the most information on. Around here all the decent ones get snapped up by Sona and I'm sure Rias has her eye on someone. If I want more than just you in my Peerage, which I only tolerate due to practicality's sake, then I have to look elsewhere but information isn't always readily available. I also have to think carefully on what pieces to use in order to balance quality and quantity."

"So if you can reincarnate someone with less than three Pawns then you'll use Pawns? How does that work with me because I'm sure I wasn't worth nine?" I asked putting the bow down to look at him.

"You were worth two but I wanted you as my Queen, not a Mistress, so I made you my Queen. Are you honestly saying you won't live up to the Title?" He said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"As a second in command and the Piece expected to be the strongest I fully intend to exceed the hype but you have yet to do anything that has earned my attention romantically so you may have to look elsewhere for your wife." I ignored his smirk as I knew full well he believed it was only a matter of time before I accepted his advances.

"I notice you said nothing about me having Mistresses." I rolled my eyes at his prodding.

"As a High Class Devil it will be expected of you and, while I hate cheating, I have nothing against polygamous relationships. Hell, if I do end up accepting your advances they'll be my Mistresses too and I know for a fact you're bisexual, don't deny it as I saw how you looked at my Dad, so I won't be limited to just women and you." I knew saying that was a mistake when a smug grin grew over his face.

KAC

"So you're the Gremory Peerage living here." I said as I met up with them for a Stray Hunt as it was Rias's turn and Ronin had asked for permission for me to learn the ropes. "So how will this work?"

"We'll get to that in a moment but for now it is better to have introductions." Rias said with a large smile making me wonder if there was something wrong with her as we were meant to be killing a Stray. "I'm Rias Gremory, the King. I'm glad to meet Ronin's first Piece."

"Akeno Himejima, the Queen. It is a pleasure to meet my Phenex counterpart." The smiling girl said with a giggle.

"Yuuto Kiba, the Knight. I hope you enjoy your time as a Devil." The polite pretty boy said with a wave.

"Koneko Toujou, Rook." The stoic midget said in monotone.

"Rin Hyoudou, Queen of Ronin Phenex. This is my first time on a Stray Hunt so any tips would be appreciated." I said deciding to go with it to save myself from the worst of the headache.

"The plan is we go in, find the Stray, declare his crime and then destroy him." Rias said without her smile changing one iota. I deadpanned at her as I could easily see that going against us especially if the Stray was smart enough to meet up with others. I sighed and followed her into the house that held the Stray. It didn't take long to find the Stray in the kitchen eating someone's corpse. "Reece Telford, you have betrayed your Master and are now sentenced to death."

"Oh, more food." He said lunging at us. Rias may not have moved but I did. Before he could hit us with an oversized deformed hand my fist was in his face. I wasn't the only one surprised when his head exploded from the force I put into it.

"Is that normal?" I asked getting shaking heads from the surprised Peerage.


	3. New Recruits

**New Recruits**

I studied the abandoned house carefully as the Acolytes of Merlin Patrolled the outside. They had raided a Devil Town in the Underworld and had been sent packing. However there were a few loses so the Satans had declared open season on them. A fact that had them running scared and they were doing all they can to hide including avoiding the use of Barriers and Wards to protect themselves.

"I hope the Descendant is open minded as I would rather not kill her if I can help it." I said drawing back the bow I had borrowed until I could make one completely out of magic. I had decided to go without magic as well in case there was a Sensor Mage around, which apparently I was the Devil Equivalent of. I let the arrow fly straight into the throat of the sentry making him gurgle on his own blood. Two arrows later and all three sentries were dead.

I placed the bow on my back and floated down from my perch on top of an adjacent building. I quickly made my way to the back door without making a sound. When the door opened I didn't hesitate to crush the unlucky bastard's throat and use the dagger he had on his belt to slit the throat of the man behind him. I grimaced at how easy it was for me to kill now I was a Devil. I slowly moved my way through the house checking the empty Living Room on the way upstairs. I quickly threw the dagger in my hand at the Mage outside one of the bedrooms. I caught him before he could make too much noise and listened at the door.

"…get out of these cuffs I will show you why Descendants are feared amongst the Three Factions!" A female voice snarled in rage at someone else in the room who just laughed. I used the sound to cover my entrance in the room to see a blonde cuffed to the radiator while a female mage stood over her.

"You talk big Zelda but you're all bark and no bite. I think you should be taught your place." She said making me roll my eyes at the dark glee in her voice. As she swung the staff back to hit her captive I grabbed it and shoved it at her throat just in time for her to turn around.

"So~…if I take those cuffs of are you going to attack me or can I do that and get us both out of here?" I asked Zelda as she glared at me from her place on the floor. After her glare turned to a shocked look I waited a minute before destroying the cuffs anyway.

"You're not human." She said as she massaged her wrists.

"Not for a week now. Now decision time, do you want to come with me and become the Bishop of my King, who while an arsehole doesn't ask too much except that we put our all into training, or do you go it alone from here?" I said keeping an eye out for more Mages.

"I would have expected you to try and glorify life as a Devil." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't exactly have a choice because he took a liking to me but I plan on having only those that know what they're getting into as part of the Peerage so lying is counterproductive, besides, it hasn't been all that bad unless you count the fact he keeps trying to get me into his bed and as a wife." I said with a shrug making her think hard for a moment.

"I have nothing better going for me so why the hell not?" I laughed with her as we left.

KAC

My eye was twitching as Issei hysterically told me what had happened on the day I was gone and how no one believed him when he told him about the girlfriend that sounded too much like a Fallen Angel for my liking. The part that really got me was the fact I could sense his connection to Rias Gremory who just left him alone after bringing him back from the dead.

"Issei, calm down. When school lets out go to the Archery Building and we'll see about getting you answers." I said trying to calm him down. The bell went telling us it was time for class. I growled in anger as I went to class but saw Kiba on the way there. "Kiba, tell Rias that she is to be at the Archery Building after school or I will drag the stupid bitch there by the hair. DO NOT PUSH ME RIGHT NOW." I stormed off before he could say anything. Classes dragged on until finally the last bell went off allowing me to get to the Archery Building were Issei, Zelda and Ronin were waiting.

"I heard you threatened Rias." Ronin said with a glare. "While normally I would take you to task for that Issei here has filled me in so I can't blame you but no more threats and you definitely won't attack Gremory. Am I clear?" I glared at him but nodded my accent before standing next to a worried and confused Issei.

"Don't worry Issei, everything will be explained soon." Zelda said soothingly calming us all, something she could do before but her Devil abilities had enhanced it, just as Rias stormed in with Akeno.

"Who do you-…?" Rias started before Ronin unleashed his aura bringing us all to our knees until I flared my power to make it easier on Issei who was struggling to breathe.

"Tell me Rias, as a fellow King, what in the name of Lucifer convinced you to abandon your newest Pawn?! Especially when you revived them after they were gutting by a Heaven damned Fallen!" Ronin roared at the downed King. I sighed in relief when he reined his Aura in allowing us to get to our feet. "WELL?! Should I just let Rin have free reign in purging these trespassers?"

"That could restart the war!" Rias said in horror as I gave her a feral grin. Ronin looked at her for a moment before slamming his palm off the table breaking it.

"You are the Heir of the Gremory and co-owner of Kuoh and the surrounding area! This is known to all Three Factions so they will be the ones to start the war or are you too much of a coward to defend your territory as you should?!"

"What the hell is going on?! Wars, Kings, bright lights around people! What is going on?!" Issei demanded before Rias could say anything. We all looked at Rias expectantly since it was her job to ensure he learned as his King. I snarled in disgust as she froze and told him a basic summary of what happened to him and the Three Factions. "So let me get this straight, you're a devil, I'm a devil, Yuma was a Fallen Angel that killed me and Rias Gremory brought me back to life but since she hasn't explained anything you two are majorly pissed."

"That pretty much sums it up." I said glaring at Rias who looked to be on the verge of a tantrum.

"Rin, go somewhere and calm down. I'll make sure that even if Rias continues to neglect Issei then he will know what he needs to know." Ronin said allowing me to storm out and barged pass Akeno when she 'subtly' got in my way. I smirked as she fell on her arse, she should have known better since I was on my way to becoming a True Queen unlike her who only focused on magic becoming a Bishop Queen.

KAC

"So this is why you accepted his invitation." Issei said later that night as we sat on the roof of our house. "I find it amazing he was so angry at Buchou and yet he basically forced you into this life."

"Despite that he takes his job as a King seriously and has been teaching me all he can. The thing that pissed us off the most is the fact that the Gremory are famous for treating their servants as family and yet Rias just abandoned you. Did you get an answer to why?" I said wondering why I was defending the arsehole.

"Yeah, she wanted to draw out one of the Fallen and basically tell them I was off limits. The Bastard didn't like that and tore into her calling her an idiot and while I think he went a little too far he was right in that it wasn't a good plan. Oh and apparently I have something called a Sacred Gear." He said making my head snap over to him.

"Seriously? Does she know which one or do you have to unlock it first?" I asked wondering what one it could be.

"Either a Twice Critical or one called Boosted Gear." He said making my jaw drop. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Issei, out of the Sacred Gears documented the top thirteen is known as the Longinus after the spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ and Boosted Gear is one of those thirteen. The thing to remember about the Longinus is that it allows wielder the potential to _Kill Gods_." I snickered at the look on his face as I said that. "Let's get inside, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

KAC

"Nice place." Zelda said sarcastically as we arrived in the Familiar Forest. It seemed the Devils liked to keep to their spooky roots. "So where do we look for a familiar?"

"Usually the Familiar Master takes people around but he's ill today so I guess we just have to go with your gut feelings." Ronin said as he stroked the feathers of his raven familiar. "Split up to save some time. I've wanted another familiar for a while but Quoth is as possessive as I am." I chuckled as I watched the raven guide him away. I looked to Zelda who shrugged and walked in a single direction prompting me to go another. I smiled as I passed several wondrous species but none of them seemed right. I was very surprised when something orange latched onto my face.

"Please tell me you're looking for a familiar." The orange thing on my face said as I pried him off to see it was a small T-Rex with large arms rather than small ones associated with the species.

"It is because of things like this that we don't get out of the forest Agumon." Another creature said making me turn to see it was a reptile of some kind wearing a fur pelt. "Excuse my friend but he really wants to get out of the forest to grow stronger. I'm Gabumon."

"I'm Rin Hyoudou, if you don't mind me asking, what are you two?" I asked curious about them and slowly putting down the pouting Agumon.

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters, and while we usually stay in the Digital World some of us go to the Real World or other places like this. We got tired of the constant crises in the Digital World and came here. However this place can be right boring at times so we want a Summoner. It acts like a Digivice but our Digivolution depends more on our strength than our summoners." Agumon said excitedly making me raise an eyebrow in question.

"As Digimon gather more Data we can Digivolve, short for Digital Evolution, into stronger forms. This is our Rookie Form but we can reach Champion, Ultimate or Mega if we get strong enough." Gabumon explained making me nod.

"So if you two became my familiar I could use my power to substitute for Data as long as you have enough experience to reach those Forms. If you do accept me as a Summoner then you will be expected to train hard since my King accepts nothing but full effort." I said getting excited nods from the two. "Follow me then."

"Two, you don't do anything by halves." Zelda said when I entered the clearing we had arrived in as she tended to a winged unicorn. "Then again something had to draw our annoying King to you."

"We all know you wouldn't have me any other way." Ronin said with a smug grin on his face as he entered with a Black Direwolf at his side. "Riser is going to be annoyed my new Familiar isn't flashy and is actually useful."

"That's the brother you don't get on with, right?" I asked having had a quick overview of his family as he planned to introduce us all soon.

"Imagine a more arrogant and greedy version of me that doesn't train much, hell I'm pretty sure you two could beat him in one-on-one battles even with his regeneration. That also doesn't say anything about the fact that he uses his Peerage as a Harem rather than an extension of himself like I do. The only Peerage Member he isn't sleeping with is Ravel and that's only because she's our sister. Enough about the prick though, let's bind our Familiars."


	4. Fallen's Fall

**Fallen's Fall**

I winced as I listened to Issei as he ranted about his odd requests that he had to ride his bike to since he lacked the magic to use Transport Circles, which I was sure was a side effect of having a Longinus Sacred Gear, which clearly didn't do much for his self esteem which was already at an all time low thanks to that Fallen Bitch.

"So Rias is trying to use Requests to get your Magic Reserves up?" I asked getting a nod as we entered the park. "While that will work it doesn't have too much gain by itself. Have you tried to use magic by itself?"

"According to Buchou I don't have enough to do the basics." He said depressingly while I inwardly fumed at how highly he seemed to hold her opinion when she had basically used him as bait.

"Rias was born with a large amount of power so she has no idea how to build small reserves. Tonight before you go to bed sit cross legged and gather your magic into a ball. Once you have it, no matter the size of it, imagine it burning and becoming a fireball. If you do that until you're out of magic every night it should help your Reserves and Control. Ronin had me do that for an entire week before setting me onto different exercises."

"My, my, two Strays walking through the park." A voice said making me turn to see a Fallen Angel standing with his wings out. I didn't allow him to say more as I focused my magic into a rough but usable bow and arrow and pinned the idiot to a tree making him scream in pain.

"Oh is the idiot in pain?" I asked mockingly as I subtly expanded the arrows thickness making him scream again. "The only reason I don't kill you now is because it is after six and Rias is too squeamish about killing you cockroaches. Oh…" I grabbed his left arm and shattered it. "…if you ever call us Stray again I will make you beg for death."

"I see I'm not needed here." Rias said as she appeared behind us making me roll my eyes at her dramatics. "Leave now, Fallen." He did as he was told while I gave Rias an unimpressed look. I hadn't forgiven her for using Issei like she did. "I see you still don't like me."

"How can you expect me to after the shit you pulled?" I said before leaving with Issei who was giving his King an apologetic look.

KAC

"What has you in a bad mood?" Ronin asked as we sparred, while I had more skill in hand to hand he had better stats and experience, making me sigh as we stopped.

"It's this whole situation between Issei, Rias and the Fallen. We should have dealt with it already but Rias keeps interfering citing it could start a war. I very much doubt Azazel would risk war over some idiots that should know better." I said in clear annoyance that he shared if his grimace was anything to go by.

"Unfortunately the only one that could force her hand is Sona who is too busy dealing with the School and her Heir duties. However, if one more attack happens on Issei then I can give you permission to act since it is your family but don't expect Rias to be happy if it comes to that as it would give her a black eye politically especially as it would spread that she wouldn't protect her Family." He said looking me straight in the eyes to show he was being serious.

"Thank you." I said simply enjoying these little times when he showed how dependable he could be. Chances are if he played the long game then he probably could have recruited me with my permission. "You're still an arsehole."

"True but you wouldn't change me for anything." I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it. "Do you mind summoning Agumon and Gabumon? Kuro wants to get stronger for the pack and those two are good for helping him train." I nodded and did as asked. I laughed as I didn't even have to say anything as the two saw Kuro, or rather Kuro barrelled into Agumon. There was a knock at the door surprising us as we didn't get many visitors. "It's open."

"I'm sorry to bother you." Kiba said as he entered the room. "I just thought I would let you know that Issei has spent the day with a Nun and seems to have gotten attached. From what we managed to gleam in his argument with Rias she doesn't seem to be one that denounces anything unholy but seems to be one of those that truly believe in what is preached."

"Unusual but not unheard off. The past owner of Kuoh fell in love with an exorcist but for some reason both were wiped out by both sides." Ronin said with a frown. "Is there anything special about this Nun?"

"She's really sweet and the wielder of Twilight Healing." Kiba said making Ronin twitch but the Knight didn't know him well enough to notice it. "I best be off as I have a few Requests to do today."

"Hey Kiba, I apologise for basically threatening you that day but what Rias did really pissed me off." I said before he closed the door. He merely smiled at me as if he already knew I was sorry. Chances are Issei had apologised on my behalf before me. Once I was sure he was gone I turned to Ronin who was now frowning openly. "What do you know about the Nun?"

"She was a possible recruit that I dismissed since my way of doing things would either destroy her or cause massive friction between us." He said leaning back in his chair. I could see that as I only was able to work with him since I understood him to a degree. "However Twilight Healing is simply not something you ignore so I kept an eye on her while she was at the Church."

"The way you say that sounds like she was excommunicated for some reason." I said with a frown of my own as I was sure the Church would do all it could to keep those truly faithful.

"She was kept deep within their territory as a Sacred Gear that could heal almost anything was a great boon to them and she loved helping others. One day she came across a person with a single chest wound while she was alone." I blinked as someone that important should have guards and if someone was wounded while there they would have been taken to her as soon as possible. "I see you're starting to see why I'm uneasy about the situation. She, naturally, healed the wound. As soon as that happened someone came upon them and the person flew away on Devil wings."

"She was set up." I said completely appalled. "The Devil and someone inside the Church set her up. I'm guessing they kicked her out and have only been found now." He nodded to me with a sigh.

"The worst part is similar things have happened before and they all end up in a certain Devil's Peerage completely lacking any emotion except devotion to him. He almost has a complete Peerage and there have been rumours of him being connected to the Old Satans." Ronin said wisely not telling me the name of the Devil as I would have hunted him down given the chance. I knew then I would have to keep an eye on Issei as it was clear Rias wouldn't.

KAC

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you get stabbed in the gut again." I said to Issei rubbing my forehead in annoyance at him being a trouble magnet. I sighed and turned to the worried Rias who was biting her nails. "So when are we _finally_ dealing with that bitch?"

"We aren't." Rias said as she paced making me look at her.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said we wouldn't be dealing with the bitch." I said with clearly false cheer as the temperature rose along with my temper. "There is no way I heard that considering my Brother, your Pawn, was JUST STABBED IN THE CHEST FOR GOING ABOUT HIS OWN BUSINEES **IN YOUR TERRITORY NO LESS!** " Rias glared at me for shouting at her but I didn't care. This should have been dealt with well before now and this should be spurring her into action.

"If we attack then we will start a war-…!" She started to say before my fist broke her jaw shocking everyone in the room as I released my Aura.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR COWARDACE AND **STUPIDITY** RIAS GREMORY! IF YOU HAD DONE YOUR DUTY AS OWNER OF THESE LANDS THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! YOUR DUTY IS TO YOUR FAMILY, YOUR PEERAGE AND THOSE THAT LIVE IN THIS TOWN **AND YOU REFUSE TO DO IT**! IF ISSEI IS HARMED ONE MORE TIME BECAUSE OF NEGLIGENCE THEN _**I WILL KILL YOU WITH A DAMN SMILE ON MY FACE**_!" With my piece said I walked out with Issei following after giving Rias a disappointed look.

"So we're finally dealing with the squatters." Zelda said as she leaned against the wall of the Occult Research Club Building. "Do you want the front of the back?" I gave it a quick think and realised it would be best to do both.

"Can you take Issei the back way while I gain their attention at the front?" I asked knowing that Zelda had no obligation to help in this case.

"You were straight with me when you recruited me and I agree that this should have been dealt with already. Come on perv, we're taking the scenic route." Zelda said leading Issei away who for once wasn't acting like a pervert. I sighed as my anger slowly drained away while I walked to the church. I wasn't surprised that I was met by three Fallen, including the one I pinned to a tree.

"See I told you-…" The tall one started to say before she was screaming from the fireball sent at her.

"Talk time is over." I said simply as I crushed the Light Spears sent my way. The small one tried to ram another into me but I dodged it and crushed her head into paste.

"You're a monster!" The only male said before trying to flee but caught a magic arrow to the heart.

"You wish I was a monster. There are many worse than me out there." I said as I passed his corpse and kicked down the door to the church just as Koneko did the same on the other side.

"Who the bloody hell opens doors like that?" A voice asked in shock from under the two door's remains. I was about to kick him before he could recover when I was forced to roll under a claw aimed at my head. I blinked as I looked into the solid glowing eyes of the green eyed being in front of me.

"Do you honestly expect me to allow you to harm one as innocent as Asia?" He said in a deep tone making me snort.

"And yet you side with the ones that are going to kill her. I have no time for your stupidity." I told him before leaping at him with a side kick he side stepped. I deflected his claws and flared my aura to get some space I could use but had to catch a ball of unknown energy as it tried to knock me off of my feet. I shoved it to the side in time to roll under a blade of energy that came out of his palm. "That's going to annoy the shit out of me."

"Then you shouldn't have come here." He said before going on the attack. I growled realising that I couldn't beat him in a physical fight so I dodged and tapped into my magic to create whips to keep him at bay and slicing the pews that were thrown our way from the other fight. I grit my teeth and changed the whips into fire making him fly up to the rafters I glared up at him until I heard Issei crying. I risked a glance to see him crying over a clearly dead girl. My heart broke as Issei let out a wail of sorrow.

"Issei…" I said trailing of as he cried. I growled as a smug Fallen Angel flew out of the entrance to the crypt underneath the church.

"Why did you kill her?! What did she ever do to you?!" Issei demanded of the Fallen who merely laughed until I moved. I grabbed her ankles and slammed her into the ground. I growled as I pinned her to the floor with my foot on her neck while she used some rings to heal herself.

"I take it you're the bitch that killed Issei and the Nun he was sweet on." I said ignoring the Light Spear she conjured and stabbed into the leg keeping her down.

"What of it?" She asked trying to keep calm at my ignoring her Light Spear.

"Just wanted to give the right Fallen Bitch a slow death since the other three were rather quick and I'd be pissed with myself if I got the wrong one." I moved my foot and slammed it into her chest before grabbing her wrists and pulling with all of my strength. I ignored her screams as her arms were slowly torn off. I threw them to the ground and grabbed her wings as she begged for mercy. "Mercy? What's that? Is it edible?" I ripped her wings off with a roar.

"It seems I owe you an apology." My opponent said as he floated down to my side as he glared at the dying Fallen. "I allowed myself to be deceived and it cost an innocent her life."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The mumbled voice of Rias said as she held a Bishop in her hand. "Although I would prefer she had her Sacred Gear back." I flinched as blood almost got into my eye as the Fallen's head exploded from that energy ball my opponent used.

"Sorry but the sooner she's revived the sooner I can repent by teaching you and her a few things." He said unrepentantly making me shake my head.


	5. Down Time

**Down Time**

"I'm surprised you accepted him as your Knight." I said to Ronin as we watched Raziel, the one I had fought in the church, teach Asia, the Nun, to use Telekinesis, which he merely call TK. "Despite his cynicism he gives the impression of a Knight of Old."

"That's because he is." Ronin said handing me a file. "Apparently he came through the Dimensional Gap after a sacrifice and was willing to speak with people of all Three Factions about his past. Vampire Hunter Knight turned Vampire turned Wraith. Although expect a headache if you read it all as it contains time travel." I wasn't surprised when he pulled me into his lap and slid his hand under my top to grope my bra-clad breasts.

"Yeah I'm getting a headache from it already." I said with a sigh as I threw the file on the table for later. I knew Ronin was manipulating me into lowering my inhibitions, not exactly hard since we were Devils and he was powerful and handsome, but the part that annoyed me most was despite knowing this I let him do it. "Do you really expect to earn my heart through lust?"

"Everything I do with you is to earn your heart. You just notice it more with sexual things as they are more direct and are considered taboo to do in public." I moaned a little as he pulled my bra down and teased my erect nipples with a smug grin on his face. The fact that I was grinding myself against him might have something to do with that.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said as I forced myself to stop and replaced my bra, which was more bother than normal since he didn't stop groping me as I did so.

"Only because you know I'm using your instincts to get you to like me and won't sleep with you until I have your heart." He said making me sigh as that was pretty much true. I guess the only reason I didn't act violently towards him for that was because he was being true to himself and not changing himself in the slightest to win me over. He was a manipulative, arrogant, smug arsehole but he was an honest one that didn't care who knew, he had earned the Title Golden King at the Academy for being a more likable version of Gilgamesh.

"You know that you'll never have my heart unless you show me this is more than an obsession." I had resigned myself to knowing he could have my body anytime and I would love it but I refused to give my heart to someone that wasn't willing to give me theirs. We had centuries together so I wasn't too worried and apparently neither was he.

"Something will come up in time but know that you already have my heart, even my Family has noticed a slight difference in how I act." He stopped groping and held me to him tightly to show how serious he was.

"You really should introduce me to them sometime. I'm guessing they're interested in whoever your Queen is." I said giving his head a kiss before going to train my magical archery until Raziel was ready for our lessons.

KAC

"Rin! I know you usually sleep in on Sundays but we have guests in the form of Ronin's Family!" Mother shouted up making me shoot out of my bed. I know I said Ronin had to introduce them sometime but I thought it would be in a more formal setting!

"I'll be right down!" I called back as I quickly got dressed in my best casual clothes since if this went badly then there could be conflict with Ronin's Family and despite his moaning about Riser he did love them all. I made my way downstairs quickly but with dignity to see four men, a woman and a young girl with Ronin.

"Rin may I introduce my parents Ra and Rachelle Phenex, my older brothers Ruval, Raphael and Riser and my twin sister Ravel." Ronin said pointing to each golden haired individual in turn. They were all looking at me with curiosity with the exception of Riser who was clearly undressing me with his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said genuinely before sending a glare at Riser that promised pain which he ignored. Unfortunately for him Ronin didn't.

"Riser, stop looking at her like that or she _will_ castrate you." Ronin warned with heat in his tone while the Phenex sent disapproving looks at Riser.

"I really wish you would stop threatening people with that." Father said with a wince making Mother giggle since she was the one that taught me how to threaten boys.

"I'm merely surprised that Ronin knows about it." Mother said as she handed everyone tea.

"Issei sometimes pops into the Archery Club sometimes to keep an eye on me and Ronin likes to keep a good relationship with the other Clubs so we go to the Occult Research Club sometimes. Needless to say he's used to hearing my threats by now." I said with a roll of my eyes as I referenced Issei's habits which had only gotten worse as he became a Devil.

"So how is the Archery Club coming along?" Ra asked hoping for a lighter topic and subtly asking about his son's Peerage.

"The buildings well equipped and there have been a few people expressing interest but there are only two people that have shown they're willing to take it seriously so far. Rin has been a great help in keeping on top of the paperwork." Ronin said getting nods from the older devils as they translated it. "Zelda is almost like magic when she gets in the zone and Raziel reminds me of a cynical Knight."

"I'm sure I heard the name Zelda before." Rachelle said with a frown on her face as she tried to think of it.

"She comes from a long line of people that dedicate their lives to helping others." I said subtly hinting at her Descendant status making the woman's eyes twinkle for some reason. The rest of the lunch went well with me speaking with Rachelle and Ravel a lot more than the others but I could tell that they all approved, even if Riser kept undressing me with his eyes until Ra ordered him to behave.

KAC

"My King sends his apologies for not coming in person but some Family issues came up." I said formally to Rias putting my dislike of her aside in order to do my duty as Queen. As a guest King in her territory Ronin had to give her a copy of his Requests and those of his Peerage. I handed over the paperwork and spoke of each part shocking Issei.

"You really have to keep up with all of that. It must be hard to be a Queen." Issei said making me laugh a little as I shook my head.

"While being Queen is no walk in the park most of this is King stuff that Ronin deals with but as his Queen I need to be able to do his work if he is ever unable to do so like today." I saw Rias and Akeno fidget a bit as I said that and guessed that they operated as a Team rather than individuals like Ronin and I did so I doubted they could work alone.

"So Rin, I was going to ask Ronin but I guess I can ask you, is Ronin planning on taking your Peerage to get Familiars soon?" Rias asked changing the subject making me blink.

"He took me and Zelda not long after she joined and Raziel has stated he wants to finish his lessons with Asia and I before he takes a familiar. I'm guessing you plan on taking everyone now that the Familiar Master isn't sick."

"Um…what's a familiar?" Asia asked quietly getting a nod from Issei who didn't know what a familiar was.

"A Familiar is a companion that you can summon to do odd jobs for you such as leaflet distribution or help you in combat. Once you bind them to you they can summon themselves if they want and they generally gain intelligence and a human form if you're strong enough." I said while the ORC summoned their familiars. Rias had a bat that turned into a girl, Akeno had a bunch of little demons, Koneko had a cat that I barely kept myself from cuddling and Kiba had a hawk. I shrugged and brought out Agumon and Gabumon. "As you can see they come in all shapes and sizes."

"Hey Boss, why does this guy smell like you?" Agumon asked as he caught Issei's scent and pointed at him. Asia slowly reached out to pet Gabumon who waited patiently on her and quickly melted into her hands when she gained her confidence.

"He's my Brother, Agumon. Of course he has a similar smell." I said rolling my eyes before rubbing his head. The blighters were suckers for attention and I was only too happy to oblige them. There was a knock on the door which Kiba went to get before returning with Sona and her Peerage.

"Raziel said I would find you here. I was wondering if Ronin was going to take anyone in your for their Familiar this full moon." Sona said looking at the Familiars around the room.

"Only Raziel doesn't have one and he wants to wait but you will need to work out details with Rias as she wants to take her Peerage." I said honestly getting a nod from the Water King. I ignored what happened next for the most part but frowned when Sona hinted at trouble heading Rias's way.

KAC

"Rin, take a seat and keep your mouth shut." Ronin said firmly as I walked into the Archery Club making me frown as he must know I wasn't going to like the topic if he was acting as if I was only his Servant. "Something I kept from you when you joined is the fact that there is a Contract between my Family and the Gremory. It was decided that Riser and Rias would be the ones to fulfil it since, despite me being closer to her age, betrothing an Heiress to a fourth son is an insult."

"I'm going to guess that the Marriage is meant to happen when Rias finishes her education." I said flatly knowing that no matter how much I disliked Rias I wouldn't wish Riser on her. Ronin nodded but the stern look didn't leave his face.

"That was the plan but as you know Riser is an impatient bastard and has been calling in favours and blackmailing everyone he can to pressure the Gremory into making it as soon as possible. It will happen soon since he has heard about your brother having Boosted Gear and he doesn't want to deal with him when he's properly trained." I frowned as while that wasn't a good thing it wasn't enough to make Ronin act like he was now.

"What aren't you telling me? You're sure I'm going to go off the handle at something and your brother being an impatient coward isn't going to do that." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"If Riser married Rias then he will not rest until he has complete control over everything that is hers including her Peerage which he will demand is purged of Male Members." I had to fight to keep myself in my seat as he said that. "That means he will force Rias to take her Pieces back or he will just kill them himself. Fortunately Rias will have a chance to get out of it in an unofficial Rating Game."

"Requesting permission to train my Brother into the ground." I requested after I forced down my anger getting a soft smile from him that was so much better than his smug ones.

"Permission Granted."


End file.
